


Absolute Silence

by noticemegenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Battle Royale - Freeform, Battle Royale AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noticemegenpai/pseuds/noticemegenpai
Summary: In an alternate universe where Japan is ruled by a dictatorship, one class is randomly selected each year to take part in a three day Battle Royale, where students must kill each other until only one is left standing.With the Olympics due to be held in Tokyo, the government quietly adds an addendum to the BR Act.





	Absolute Silence

Cameras flashed. He was wounded, still requiring medical assistance, but the media would not wait.

“…You’ll be meeting the Leader shortly to get your certificate, then you can go back to your family and live comfortably for the rest of your life with your special monetary prize. Tell me, how does it feel to be the winner of such a special Battle Royale?”

His voice was hoarse and monotonous.

“I think I’d rather be dead.”

 

 

_Three days earlier_

The bus was abuzz with chatter. Everyone on board was excited, whether they showed it or not. With a renewed sense of motivation and enthusiasm after their defeat at the Interhighs, this trip couldn’t have come at a better time.

It was Golden Week, and Aoba Johsai’s volleyball club had received a last-minute invitation to a special training camp in Tokyo, hosted by the elite Fukurodani Group. This presented a unique opportunity for each of them to hone their skills, giving them an even better chance of defeating Shiratorizawa come the Spring Highs, and they were all eager to learn. They were even joined by the ever-skipping Kyoutani Kentarou – it seemed that nobody could resist the opportunity to learn from some of the very best.

The team’s third years were clustered together at the back of the bus, with their captain, Oikawa Tooru, trying to squeeze all seven of them into a selfie. So far, he’d been having mixed results. His childhood friend and dependable ace, Iwaizumi Hajime, was refusing to smile, while the inseparable wing spiker and middle blocker duo, Hanamaki Takahiro and Matsukawa Issei, made crude gestures whenever the flash went off. The remaining three, eternal bench-warmers Yuda Kaneo, Shido Heisuke and Sawauchi Motomu, were crammed into the back of the photos, barely even making it in. They were all laughing, though, the irony of being forever in the background not lost on them. They didn’t take it personally.

At the front of the bus, second years Yahaba Shigeru and Watari Shinji sat together, excitedly discussing who they were more excited to meet – for Yahaba, it was Fukurodani’s starting setter, while Watari was more interested in Nekoma’s liberos. Kyoutani, meanwhile, was sat by himself in an aisle seat to deter anyone else from sitting with him. The first years, Kindaichi Yuutaro and Kunimi Akira, were both sat in the middle of the bus, Kindaichi practically bouncing in his seat while Kunimi tapped away at his phone.

They were accompanied by their coach and advisor, Mizoguchi, who was responsible for driving them to Tokyo. Their main coach, Irihata, had been unable to join them due to an injury; Oikawa had promised to take lots of photos for him.

 

However, for some members of the group, practicing and playing with the elite wasn’t all that was on their minds.

Iwaizumi, for example, was unable to look anything other than constipated in the third years’ photographs for reasons other than just being done with Oikawa’s antics. He was, in fact, acutely aware of the fancy chocolates nestled at the bottom of his overnight bag, and still debating on when and where to finally give them to his best friend and confess his true feelings. Oikawa, meanwhile, had no such plans, but was secretly excited just at the prospect of spending a whole week by Iwaizumi’s side. Little did they know, Hanamaki and Matsukawa had been betting on who’d confess first since their first year. Being much bolder with their feelings, they themselves had confessed to each other just over a year ago, and they kept their relationship slightly more low-key around the others. When they were alone, though, they were like a pair of touch-starved octopuses.

Somewhat surprisingly, Kyoutani was also having similar issues. Despite popular belief, his feelings towards Yahaba had developed from hatred to something much softer in recent months. While he had no plans to do anything about it, his heart still pounded a little at the thought of spending the week with him.

As for the first years, they were happily oblivious to any of their upperclassmen’s romantic engagements. They themselves were unconcerned with such things – at least that’s what Kindaichi had told himself when he caught himself staring at Iwaizumi in the locker room the week before.

Aoba Johsai’s volleyball club were all young, free, and excited for what was to come. They barely gave the strange number of military guards along their route a second thought.

 

* * *

 

 

With Tokyo due to host the Olympic Games in 2020, despite outcry from the West, Japan’s Leader had announced a new addendum to the revered BR Act.

The original Act had been introduced decades before, as a response to a rise in youth crime and delinquency, and was intended to remind Japan’s youth of their place. Every year, one middle or high school class would be selected randomly to take part in a Battle Royale. They would be taken to a classified location, and made to fight to the death for three days until only one of them survived. The winner was free to return home to their family, and would receive a signed certificate from the Leader himself. Other than that, further details of the Act were classified.

But with the Olympics looming, the addendum had been added with surprisingly little media coverage.

 

* * *

 

 

“Haji…me…?”

Oikawa gripped his friend’s shoulder, shaking him again. The bus was eerily silent, albeit still moving.

Everyone else was fast asleep, which was strange, given that his phone was telling him it was only quarter past three in the afternoon. It was dark, save the occasional yellow flash of light on the tunnel wall outside, and his head was throbbing. His first thought had been to wake Iwaizumi, but he then stopped, interrupted by footsteps. He looked down the aisle to see a woman in a sharp grey suit and a _gas mask_ , of all things, approaching him quickly. Resisting the urge to panic, he raised his hand.

“Excuse me, what’s-“

Oikawa was cut off as the woman swung down a baton, hitting him sharply in the head. His body slumped forwards, and he was out once again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter of my Battle Royale AU! I'd love to hear what you think.
> 
> Please remember to check the tags every time this fic is updated - as I'm sure you can guess, things are gonna escalate a *lot*.
> 
> If you want to say hi, my Tumblr is seijohstardust, and my Twitter is noticemegenpai! ♥


End file.
